The Random-Ness Video Game Challenge
Game One: Madden NFL 10 One day the wiki decided to have an online video game challenge. First AgentP said, "Let's play Madden NFL 10". Then J.Severe said, "OK". They played and AgentP (with the Colts) defeated J.Severe's Patriots 104-17. "I went easy on you", said AgentP. J.Severe replied, "If that's 'easy', then I would hate to do 'hard', but I can do RANDOM!" AgentP yelled back, "Well, you may be random, but I am RANDOMEST!" J.Severe then proceeded to karate chop AgentP in the head. Then Daisy56 came along with her rubber chainsaw and pretended to attack J.Severe. Game Two: NEW Super Mario Bros. Wii Then Daisy56 challenged J.Severe to a game of Coin Battle on NEW Super Mario Bros. Wii. With 45 seconds remaining, J.Severe had the lead 78 coins to 77 coins. J.Severe knocked Daisy56's character backwards to get one coin with 35 seconds left, but Daisy56 slid down a hill and picked up 2 coins. The battle was tied with 28 seconds on the clock. "You can't defeat me," said J.Severe as he attempted to jump off of Daisy56's character to gain 4 coins, but Daisy56's character jumped out of the way to spin-jump for nine more coins. With 15 seconds left, J.Severe attempted a long jump from the far left, but his character was defeated by a Goomba. As Daisy56 popped his bubble (it had to be fair), there were only 4 seconds left. J.Severe fell and with 1 second left, landed just centimeters away from a Star Coin. The battle was over and Daisy had won, 88-79. Game Three: MLB 10 The Show J.Severe then started a game of MLB 10 The Show. AgentP dueled him with the Tampa Bay Rays (against J.Severe's San Diego Padres). In the bottom of the 17th inning, J.Severe had a runner on third and two outs. AgentP decided to bring in his only remaining reliever, Randy Choate, to pitch to Oscar Salazar, pinch hitting for pitcher Heath Bell. Choate got two strikes on Salazar. AgentP thought he should throw a fastball inside since J.Severe seemed to be a bad fastball hitter. AgentP then rethought and decided to throw a high-outside slider to Salazar. Salazar hit a line drive into right field. Right fielder Ben Zobrist ran in full speed but missed on a diving attempt. J.Severe had not sent his runner, Everth Cabrera, to home yet. Zobrist grabbed the ball and threw it home, getting Cabrera by an inch. In the 18th, AgentP pinch-hit John Jaso for Choate. With two outs, Jaso hit a home-run ball. J.Severe's left fielder, Kyle Blanks, missed the leaping catch at the wall, but deflected it onto the warning track. Blanks threw the ball to second base to get Blalock, and was successful. In the bottom half of the inning, the first two batters walked against Willy Aybar, the emergency pitcher. Aybar was replaced by starter James Shields, and was sent to first base, with Jaso catching. Shields threw a 2-2 curveball to first baseman Adrian Gonzalez, and Gonzalez hit a liner to second. The second baseman, Sean Rodriguez, dived to catch the ball, tagged the base for the second out, and did not throw to first for the out. J.Severe decided to pinch run Yorvit Torrealba for Gonzalez. The next batter was third baseman Chase Headley, who hit a deep ball to the right-field corner. Zobrist got the ball and threw it to shortstop Jason Bartlett, who tossed it to Aybar at first base, who fired home. The throw was flying over the catcher, Jaso's head. Jaso leaped and threw the ball at Shields, running in from the mound to cover home. Torrealba slid low and tripped Shields (legally), and scored the game's winning (and only) run. "What the fried chicken?" asked AgentP. J.Severe said, "I won! I won! FRIED CHICKEN ATTACK!," and grabbed a fried chicken leg and threw it at AgentP's head, however he grabbed it and ate it. Game Four: NHL 2K10 The loser, AgentP, challenged Daisy56 to NHL 2K10. Playing as the Philadelphia Flyers, AgentP scored an early goal with center Danny Briere. Daisy's Dallas Stars missed a last-second shot by Mike Modano to lose, 1-0. "I'd barely ever played that before," was the response by both sides. AgentP decided that Fried Chicken would be the prize for the winner, in the sense that the winner would be allowed to throw a piece of fried chicken at each "loser", then eating some. Game Five: Monopoly Daisy56 and J.Severe played Monopoly. The two were tied at $13750 with 2 turns left. Daisy56 got $750 on a property and J.Severe tried to get the same but was 50 bucks behind. Neither team got anything in the last turn. "¡Le batí en Monopolio!" said Daisy56. The previous phrase is Spanish for "I beat you in Monopoly!" J.Severe said "What on earth does that mean?", to which Daisy56 replied "I beat you in Monopoly!" Game Six: Poptropica (Hoops) They then went on a computer to Poptropica and played Multiplayer Hoops in "Moldy Baguette Inn," the Counterfeit Island multiplayer room. AgentP faced Daisy56 and won 5-1. Daisy56's lone basket came at the last minute with a lowered hoop. "I won!" said AgentP as he raced over to Daisy56's computer. Game Seven: Wii Play (Laser Hockey) They went back to the Wii and played Wii Play. They decided to play Laser Hockey. AgentP said "I'm not very good at this, so I'll probably lose." Sure enough, he was shut out by Daisy56, 2 to 0. "Darn," said AgentP. At this point, J.Severe knew he was eliminated. Game Eight: Mario Super Sluggers The championship game was Mario Super Sluggers. AgentP decided to use the team of Bowser, Bowser Jr. Dry Bones (x3), Dark Bones, Magikoopa (x3), and Hammer Bro, as well as Boomerang Bro. Daisy56 used Daisy, Peach, Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Baby Mario, Baby Luigi, Donkey Kong, and Baby DK. In the fifth (of 5) inning, AgentP came up. Two Dry Bones struck out and the third walked. Dark Bones hit a double to center. Daisy then walked Bowser Jr. to load the bases (the score is tied at 11) for Bowser. Bowser clobbered a curve from Daisy into right field. He ran as fast as he could and made it home just in time. Hammer Bro then flied out to left field. In the bottom of the 5th, Mario came up with one out. He hit a triple to left, bringing up Luigi. Luigi hit a deep pop fly to center field. Mario stayed on third as center fielder Boomerang Bro caught the fly, then tagged up and sprinted for home. Boomerang Bro threw a rocket for home. Bowser, the pitcher, caught the ball and ran toward Mario. Mario was in a "Close Play", and the button to press was (A). Daisy56 pressed the button quicker than AgentP and scored. Then AgentP got Yoshi to pop out to first to end the game and the series. The Final Standings Category:Random Works! Category:Sports Category:Games Category:Wakko's Pages Category:chalenges Category:Football Category:Baseball